fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raven Queen Ruler
Hello! This is my talk page. Just leave me a message and I will get right back to you as soon as possible. [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'The Raven Queen']](Into the Night) 04:54, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Rp Az vs. Invel First off Happy New Year. Secondly I’m Td5 and would like an rp if you would be interested. Reason is I fanonized Invel into my Gemma Empire. And since Invel is a canon character, I am asking around for a few rps. This is so I can keep true to the source material of his personality, magic, and fighting style.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 07:19, January 1, 2019 (UTC) Well seeing as I’m using the canon character Invel Yura (Td5), and is a Spriggan class mage so I think a character of similar class. As for a purpose. This is a working theory. Since Gemma is a large export of Lacrima. And the Nine Warmages protect the nation and it’s culture. So one of their larger ships would have a Warmage guarding it. And Invel would be on this ship as he left Alvarez in my story. So maybe a character of yours tries to steal the shipment?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:17, January 2, 2019 (UTC) 'Azra'il Ishvarion would be a good choice, unless you disagree. But just reminding you Invel has no more allegiance to Alvarez. When he joined the Nine Warmages he became a citizen of Gemma.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 15:09, January 4, 2019 (UTC) Also wanted to let you know. I will be also using Phoebe Vastaril in the rp in a small capacity. Mostly just to save Invel if your character proves too powerful for him to deal with. As despite being a former Spriggan he is the weakest of the Nine Warmages.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:42, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Winter vs Firebird?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 13:36, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Yours is better. Thanks I always start the rps it’s nice if someone else starts it for a change. As for the location itself. I was thinking the actual battle part of the rp would be on an island between Giltena and Aeternum in the sea separating the two continents. As two characters of these levels would instantly destroy a ship they are on.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 14:55, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Here is what I think. That during the ship’s departure from Gemma they stopped at small island to sell some of the Lacrima to the businesses there. Your character was already on this island and decided to try to steal the shipment and the ship too. But Invel and Phoebe stops them. While Invel deals with your character, Phoebe will be off screan dealing with 'Azra'il Ishvarion’s support. (Just a reason she doesn’t fight him too.)[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:41, January 7, 2019 (UTC) I added the first part.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:08, January 7, 2019 (UTC) Sorry. But the most annoying part is the article creation which you already did thanks. I only have a mobile so editing can get annoying quick. But I also added the first part, so you wouldn’t have to make any kind of changes or anything the like. Also I chose Coal Island, as it’s based off Gemma’s mineral and crystal theme. As coal is the starting point to diamonds.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:17, January 8, 2019 (UTC) Also it’s your turn.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:18, January 8, 2019 (UTC) Btw wanted to ask you. Is Phoebe and your character going to battle, or is it off screan?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:13, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Maybe a small intermission type of deal. While I have Phoebe’s Magic down. Which is very similar to Rose’s Bankai from Bleach. I don’t have much on her yet. So maybe just a short fight sometime during Invel and Azrá’il’s fight. Also just reminding you, it’s your turn.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:00, January 10, 2019 (UTC) Your turn. Short post to give more to the first combat post after your next post.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:30, January 10, 2019 (UTC) Your turn. And I just finished the post while tired. So if it needs a lot of corrects just let me know.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:21, January 12, 2019 (UTC) I corrected a few mistakes in my post. And started the real battle section, for easy edits. The reason I didn’t post anything in Wintry Assault, is because in the post already before that, I am attempting to freeze Azrá’il. So I didn’t think it fair if he is doing that and an attack.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:08, January 13, 2019 (UTC) Posted. Also incase your wondering exactly what kind of attack I used was this. It was my take on the attack he used on Gray in canon. But I left it to where you could take or avoid the attack.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:37, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Posted. Now I did a relatively big post. What Invel did in short was cover the entire surface of the island in ice, and created a snowstorm within and around it. Ice Age is an original spell but White Hurricane is simply his unnamed city+ size snowstorm he made in the manga against Gray. I just gave it a name. Since Invel doesn’t create things with ice, I have to be a little creative. And by making it so much colder all around the island, would make it necessary for Azrá’il to produce even greater flames.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:12, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Your turn and it’s ok.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:12, January 24, 2019 (UTC) Your turn. If you want we can have that short intermission between Phoebe and Keiron.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:46, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Your turn. And nah it’s part of the Wintry Assault is fine. Also after your next post we can return to Invel and Azrá’il. I just thought a short intermission cameo gave better plot development. And so far I am having fun in the rp, I hope you are too.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 05:07, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Just thought you should see, what Phoebe is dressed like. To get an idea of how powerful her Audio Suggestion Sound Magic is when used on herself or others. As an outfit like that would likely be not ideal in cold weather even though she has a coat. So while fighting Kieron she captivated her own heart, thus making her body believe it’s not cold in the snowstorm.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 13:41, January 28, 2019 (UTC) I’ll post in a minute still at work. But thanks, as far as Phoebe’s Magic I can’t take the credit at least completely. I got the idea from Rose’s Bankai in the Bleach manga. His Bankai could make hypnosis via music so real that to those that heard the music were physically effected by it even if it’s an illusion. So I just made it sound and explained it differently. As her Sound Magic isn’t so profound it speaks to the heart, which can overpower the senses of her targets.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:57, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Your turn.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:25, January 28, 2019 (UTC) My bad got confused for a second. I corrected and added Invel’s response. Btw Fimbulwinter (大きな冬, Ōkina Fuyu Lit. Great Winter) is his strongest spell and can freeze entire armies, massive cities, and even strong mages like fellow Warmages. And it’s range is massive. Like three times the size of Magnolia. As Azrá’il is strong he can resist it to a degree. But an idea of how cold it is, it could freeze Gray instantly if he focused it on him. That includes his cold immunity and Ice Devil Slayer Magic as well. This just so you understand why the Nine Warmages typically have power on the scale of city busters like Brandish, Ajeel, or Invel. As they defend a large Empire they need large scale power to deal with armies and powerful Mages.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:22, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Just so you know it’s your turn whenever you can.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:52, February 12, 2019 (UTC) Welcome back. And sure and by last count I believe it’s your turn?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:03, December 30, 2019 (UTC) Your turn.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 14:22, December 30, 2019 (UTC) Posted.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:27, December 30, 2019 (UTC) Your turn, and think of Alice in the same class as Irene and August.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:28, December 31, 2019 (UTC) Your turn. Happy New Years.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 12:43, January 2, 2020 (UTC) Posted. I also did what I did to showcase Alice’s Madness the aesthetic she is build around. Based on the madness found in her inspiration Alice in Wonderland.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:09, January 3, 2020 (UTC) Your turn. And sometimes the best showcase of madness is to switch from erratic to rational behavior.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 13:18, January 3, 2020 (UTC) Your turn.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:45, January 3, 2020 (UTC) Your turn. And am I portraying Alice’s madness aesthetic without her being an incoherent babbler?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 15:47, January 4, 2020 (UTC) Your turn. And one thing about Alice she is actually very sane and intelligent but also extremely temperamental and is very emotional. This is the source of her madness. Not because of a weak grip on reality or an illness of the mind. It’s her personality.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:32, January 5, 2020 (UTC) Your turn and if you don’t like my post I’ll change it. But it’s not permanent what I did.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:07, January 7, 2020 (UTC) Posted. Btw a lot of Alice’s spells are influenced by the Books Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:37, January 9, 2020 (UTC) Your turn.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:14, January 9, 2020 (UTC) Posted and remember this. When Irene went into Wendy’s body she could use her magic. Sure logically the more advanced stuff she would have to learn and prefect. But the basic use of her Magic was useable. Irene just could use it to such a level as she understood Dragon Slayer Magic and was a Magical Genius.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:26, January 10, 2020 (UTC) Started a new section hope that is ok. And short post my next one will be very long.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:22, January 13, 2020 (UTC) Welcome back and your turn. My post was a bit short. Btw Az and Kieron will not be stuck in each other’s body for a long time. Infact if you want, you could have Alice’s Personality Enchantment reverse in your next post.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:52, January 29, 2020 (UTC) Your turn.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:50, February 3, 2020 (UTC) Also wanted to know. You have fun in the rp?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:02, February 4, 2020 (UTC) Kitsune May I please use kitsune? AtlantisUchiha (talk) 03:14, October 14, 2019 (UTC) Re:Kitsune Sorry yeah I would still like to, though for Classifications, what one do you recommend I start from? : Fūjin, this is what I had for my kitsune character. Kitsune Permission Hello, can i please use your kitsune race? By the way, i have some questions. In the box with the primary abilities you mention Tēru, what is it? Also, do your kitsune follow the tradition of gradually getting tails until they have nine or they are "born" with nine? Finally, i see that they have classifications such as fire kitsune to even time and music kitsune, what determines that classification?Welcome back by the way.06:54, December 30, 2019 (UTC)DeathGr (talk) Another question, can a kitsune have holiness or darkness as elements?By the way, can they harm and even eat souls and spirits?I like that you gave kitsune the trait of utilizing even non standard elements and i would love to include them as magical creatures of Pangaea and have some appear in my story. Btw, check my demon race, sea serpents or unicorns in case you wanna use them in any way in your story.10:56, December 30, 2019 (UTC)DeathGr (talk) I'm glad that you like both my continent and my demon race. Just remember that demons can either be manifested as elemental or from specific negative emotions (fear, wrath, despair, lust), with said negative emotions empowering them once they have a body and if they become ethereal again, said emotions will allow them to have a body again: a demon of fear becomes stronger with emotions of fear around him and if his body is destroyed, an amount of fear will help it have a body again. You have my permission and if you want, you can have it be an archdemon, check my Lilibelth and Angrapep. Demons and Archdemons, if they use something like Possession Magic, they can corrupt their target into doing things that cause specific types of negativity. In the case of Angrapep , if you checked him, he can feed with any type of negativity due to being an archdemon of darkness, with darkness as a concept having inside it even the darkness in one's soul and heart while he developed his darkness magic in such a way that each spell boosts a specific vice etc. Efialtis , as a demon of fear, he utilizes his magics to cause fear and terror so he can feed on both said emotions and claim the souls of those totally consumed by them while in the dream plane.Polemos is a war/wrath demon and so he appears wherever wars occur so he can feed on both wrath and bloodlust and absorb the souls of the slain possesing those feelings. Faulok is a demon that feeds himself with the despair of souls subjucated by his contracts. I hope i gave a good explanation. Btw, you are interested to make an archdemon from what i understood?14:22, December 31, 2019 (UTC)DeathGr (talk) Demons that become archdemons retain thei type. HOWEVER, in rare ocurrences, a demon that manifests for a first time ''can ''create a body from up to two different kinds of negativity. For example, a demon is about to manifest a body for the first time right? Depending on the circumstances that demon can become permanently let's say a demon of both wrath and pride or fear and despair. Also, a demon that will manifest as an elemental one can have both his element and a negative emotion, like being a water demon that also has sadness/despair as a type. So, if you want an archdemon of two types you can create one as long as you explain the circumstances that helped him/her become a demon of two types that later became archdemon. I hope i helped you understand. Happy New Year to you too!.09:30, January 2, 2020 (UTC)DeathGr (talk) Altair Can I please use Altair for my character Chiharu Ena PikachuKiller (talk) 23:41, February 13, 2020 (UTC))